Zozo Demon (episode)
Zozo Demon is the third episode of Season 10 of . Zak, Nick and Aaron head to , to investigate a home terrorized by an ancient, demonic force. The Zozo Demon is known for attacking and possessing its victims through a spirit board. Zozo is known for possessing some people who enter the premises. Zozo also possibly turned a former owner of the house into a criminal with several felonies of assault on an officer and on her ex-husband. Is Zozo the evil entity that is trapped here and doing all of this bad stuff to anyone who enters the premises? Preliminary Investigation The Zozo Demon is known for attacking and possessing its victims through a spirit board. Zozo is known for possessing some people who enter the premises. Zozo also possibly turned a former owner of the house into a criminal with several felonies of assault on an officer and on her ex-husband. Zozo (alternately Zaza, Mama, Oz, Zo, Za, and Abacus) is the demon specifically associated with the Ouija Board, now referred to as the Ouija Board demon to most. This evil entity is said to be a "Demon of Destruction." Thousands of people who use the Ouija Board have come to fear this demonic entity who has claimed to follow the users knowing specific details about their whereabouts and private details. The Ouija Board Zozo demon initially acts friendly while lying a lot but becomes malicious after incremental appearances. Zozo will then curse and threaten users during the Ouija seances. Demonic possession is associated with this demon. It is better to stay away from the Ouija Board entirely but if you do come into contact with it, remember to close the Ouija Board session properly and cleanse the house. The Zozo spirit waits for users who play with the Ouija Board and are inexperienced. Many have written their story of the spirits board and Zozo. In ancient Babylon times, sacrifices were made to a demon named Bahzozo, which may be the most ancient name for this demon. This demon is similar to Moloch in its very malicious evilness and wickedness. Investigation Evidence Preliminary Investigation * Unexplained Noises: Noises (x2) * Physical Contact: The maintenance man of the house feels a presence around him * Visual Sighting: The man sees something in one of the rooms * Physical Contact: Zak feels icy cold chills * Physical Harm: The night after, Zak experiences an extremely disturbing dream involving the demon Investigation * Unexplained Noises: Footsteps, Noises 3x, Knocks, Loud noise, Bang, Loud bang 2x * EVP: "you're cold", Voices, "I did not do it, Nick Groff" * Physical Contact: Nick felt an icy cold surge of energy go through him * Physical Contact: Zak feels icy cold chills * Physical Contact: While using the Ouija Board, the planchette suddenly breaks. * Possession/Physical Harm: Darren's wife has been deeply affected by the demon. Her behavior becomes quite eradic and leaves the house. When she come back, it appears that she was sexually harrassed by the demon. She leaves again and is nowhere to be found. * Unexplained Odor: Everybody in the room smells a very foul smell * Physical Contact: Zak becomes very lethargic and goes into a daze * Equipment Malfunctioning: The microphone upstairs began to receive interference. * Other Phenomena: After receiving the interference, the neighborhood dogs howled. * Ouija Board: Zozo (x20), Yes (x6), No, Nick G. goodbye, Haha, Kill, Goodbye * Physical Contact: The demon begins to have a negative effect of Nick's demeanor. * Possession: While using the Ouija Board, Darren seemingly goes into a trance mumbling meaningless jargon until he finally snaps out of it. References Category:Ghost Adventures Season 10 Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 12